


A Small Conversation

by Kaleri



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleri/pseuds/Kaleri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silain Lavellan finds Blackwall and asks him about the Wardens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Conversation

“May I?” She gestured to the open chair at his table.

“Certainly, my lady.”

She rolled her eyes, “I’m not a lady, Blackwall.”

As if to emphasize her point, she threw herself down onto the chair and pulled an empty mug across the table.

“Of course you aren’t, my lady.” He poured her a glass of a smoky red wine she’d taken a liking to one of Dorian’s recommendations. She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed, a slow rumble that shook the table, “You’ve been spending too much time with Sera.”

Sera had ears everywhere and she shouted from the second floor, “Not enough time, more like!” Silain leaned over and motioned for Blackwall to do the same. She winked and whispered to Blackwall, just loud enough for someone like Sera to hear, “Oh yes, but I’m far too elfy for Sera. It’ll never work out.” At this, Sera leaned over the balcony and blew a raspberry at Silain, “Your arse is too small anyway, your elfyness.” Silain chuckled, and gulped down a mouthful of wine.

Small moments like this were hard to come by lately, and Blackwall let the mood sit while they drank together. Silain took another drink, slower and traced the patterns in the wood with a finger. “Something the matter?” He refilled her cup. She looked up at him, and seemed to be deciding something, he thought. Always looking at him like a puzzle to be figured out.

When she spoke, it was soft and quiet and he had to lean over once more to hear her, “When you became a warden, why did you do it?”

He hummed, and took a sip of ale, “The Wardens are more than what I was. They protect the weak, and they sacrifice their lives to save everyone from disaster. They make you feel like… like your life means something.” He raised his mug and downed it in one.

“Do you regret it?” Silain had been staring at him with those piercing eyes - _Maker’s balls but it was unnerving_.“Not at all. The Wardens take men and women, criminals or worse, and turn them into something better. They accept anyone.” He leaned back in his chair, and waved to the bartender for more ale.

The Inquisitor stared into her cup, furrowing her brow, “They do everything they can.”

“Of course, no one else can stop an archdemon.”

“And because there’s no other way, they give their lives?” She stared straight into him, searching for an answer to a question she hadn’t asked.

He tried not to shiver and answered slowly, “Yes. Are you alright?”

She slouched over her cup and groaned, “No. I have to make a very big decision and I don’t know if it’s right but it feels right. You know? And I think it means an end for... something.” She drank the rest of her wine and slowly laid her forehead on the table, not really an image people should see of the Herald, he thought, but everyone deserves a moment to themselves.

He was never good with words, always grasping clumsily for the right thing to say. His chair scraped across the floor as he stood up, “I can fetch Sera, if you like or -” She raised her head and caught his arm, “No. Stay, please.” She looked so small, so different from the woman he’d followed into battle, whom he’d taken blows for and compared sword techniques with that he sat back down with a thump.

“Who am I to refuse a lady?” He winked at her, and saw her lips curve into a wicked smile.

"What did I tell you about calling me a lady?”


End file.
